Root (user page)
root is a user on Writers Express Forums (proboards) since 24th December 2014. She took a hiatus due to personal circumstances for many months during 2015 and returned around late October. She has written for three projects, one a fan:fic, the other two are original drama projects. Her projects currently aren't labelled under a fictional writing company like other users. Here is her forum history. Enjoy x 2015 Root joined later the year before and did not actually produce her first project until February when she posted Root's Point Pleasant - a continuation of the cult show Point Pleasant (2005) which aired just 13 episodes in the U.S. (though only 5 were shown on television and the show completed airing in New Zealand first). Root is a big fan of the show however and was unsatisifed with the real-life finale so that's how she came to post/begin this project. 5 episodes were initially produced between 2nd February and the 11th March. The show revolves around Christina Nickson, a innocent young girl who finds out her father is Satan, and Jesse Parker, who is cast with other powers to fight against her. But, before they realise their true fates they come to love one another. The show explores many themes, including destiny, fate, supernatural occurences and romance. The project gained praise as it went on for being original in writing styles and storylines (no other fan:fics of this nature are posted to the forum since) and the 5th episode in particular was well received. The project returned with a brand new episode on 31st January 2016 and root confirms the next set of episodes kick off a new chapter in the Point Pleasant story, with episodes focussing on the events happening to both Christina and Jesse before Christina even washed ashore the town. After a lengthy hiatus, Root returned with The Estate - her first original drama. It is a big departure from Root's Point Pleasant in writing style and tones and themes. It revolves around a murder on a London housing estate where four teenagers secrets are exposed after its revealed they are involved. It is a gritty teen police drama. The project started out similarly to PP, where praise got stronger over time. Six episodes have been posted into 2016 so far. 2016 Make-Up, a project announced by root in December 2014, made its debut on Writer's Express in January 2016. The show is about a teenage girl living in the rich, high society of Pelican Cove in Orange County, whose world is turned upside down by the murder of her mother - and the subsequent arrest of her father, who claims he did not do it. It will be Stacey Watson's mission this winter to find out the truth. Current projects * [[The Estate|''The Estate]] (26th June 2015; 3rd November 2015-present) * [[Root's Point Pleasant|Root's Point Pleasant]] (2nd February 2015-11th March 2015; 31st January 2016-present) * [[Make Up|Make-Up'']] (9th January 2016-present) Announced projects * TBD Previous projects * TBD